onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 729
Chapter 729 is titled "Shichibukai Doflamingo vs. Shichibukai Law". Cover Page Caribou's Kehihihihi in the New World Vol. 44 - "Live Long Granny!! The Revolutionary Gaburu Becomes a Legend Once More." Short Summary Bellamy is about to attack Luffy, but Dellinger interrupts him, claiming he has orders from Doflamingo to dispose of him, since Bellamy is considered a nuisance. At the iron bridge, Law and Doflamingo continue their fight, with the latter having the upper hand. Diamante calls to inform his captain about Violet's betrayal, which Doflamingo had already figured out. He orders Diamante to send Lao G at the entrance of the factory to prevent the Straw Hat Pirates from destroying it, and handle the crowd's entertainment by himself. The Marines see through Zoro's disguise and suspect that Lucy is in fact Straw-Hat Luffy. However, they seem to have no memory of the fighters that have been turned into toys. The Straw Hat Pirates have a meeting via Den Den Mushi and share their knowledge so far. Sanji and his team decide to head back to Dressrosa and Franky asks permission to assist the Riku army's revolution, to which Luffy urges him to go all out. While Admiral Fujitora arrives at the shores of Dressrosa, there is a big ruckus in the city, with explosions and buildings being cut in half. Doflamingo has Law beaten on the ground, right outside the Colosseum. He, then, takes out a pistol and shoots Law three times. Long Summary Bellamy is about to attack Luffy, claiming it is nothing personal, but he is doing it to become one of the leaders of the Donquixote Family. Dellinger appears behind him revealing that Bellamy is considered an eyesore for the family, and that he intends to kill him. He also admitted, by a slip of the tongue, that the order for Bellamy's disposal came from Doflamingo himself. At the iron bridge of Dressrosa, Law and Doflamingo are seen clashing. Law manages to scar Doflamingo in the face, but Doflamingo has the upper hand in the fight overall and manages to knock Law down. Diamante calls to inform his captain about Violet's betrayal, to which he replies that he had that already figured out, since he saw Black Leg showing up out of the blue. Doflamingo orders Diamante to send Lao G to the entrance of the Smile Factory and handle the entertainment of the crowd in the Colosseum by himself. Doflamingo has Law's plan figured out. He knows Law wants to stall him there in order to provide time for his allies to destroy the factory, but still wonders why, although he claims to be using them, he has so much faith in Luffy and his crew. Law answers that he believes "D" will bring forth another storm. Luffy meets with Zoro and Kin'emon at the Colosseum and Zoro complains to Luffy for not inviting him to participate at the tournament. Some marine sees through Zoro's disguise and informs Vice Admiral Bastille, who figures out that Lucy is none other than Straw Hat Luffy, but still decides to do nothing for the time being, not wanting to compromise his mission to arrest all the fighters of the tournament. Going through the list of fighters they are supposed to arrest, however, the Marines find it odd that they only recognize Don Chinjao's name. Kin'emon calls Sanji via Den Den Mushi, who in turn calls Usopp, so that all the Straw Hat Pirates can have a meeting and discuss their stories so far. Franky informs his crew mates that an anti-Donquixote army exists, the Riku army, consisting of Dwarves and led by Thunder Soldier (whom he and Luffy met earlier at the Colosseum), who intend to act fast and overthrow Doflamingo today. Luffy realizes the soldier is the same Rebecca was talking about and, fearing for his life, asks Franky to prevent the army from acting. However, Franky states that he sympathizes with the Dwarves and wants to help them defeat their oppressor and reveal the darkness under Dressrosa's bliss, despite that going against their original plan. Hearing their crew mate's plea, Sanji orders his group to turn back and head for Dressrosa, and Luffy allows Franky to go all out, saying that they soon will come to join them. Issho and his subordinates have arrived at the shores of Dressrosa on their ship. A marine informs the Admiral that there is a skirmish in the city, to which Issho states that they must hurry. In the city, Kin'emon and Zoro witness huge buildings being cut in half and wonder what this is all about. Suddenly, a huge explosion takes place right in front of them. When the smoke clears, they see Doflamingo standing and on the ground a badly beaten and bleeding Law. Doflamingo, wearing a serious face mocks Law for thinking he was a match for him. He then takes out a pistol and shoots Law three times, to everyone's surprise. Luffy calls his ally's name in desperation. Law is thinking of someone named Cora while slowly losing consciousness. Quick References Chapter Notes *Caribou has sailed away from Kaido's island on X Drake's ship. *Bellamy was betrayed by Doflamingo as Dellinger was sent to kill him. *The Marines know that Zoro and Luffy are on the island and that Lucy is Luffy's alias. *Chinjao has yet to be turned into a toy since the marines still remember him. *The Straw Hats all managed to contact each other via Den Den Mushi. *Sanji decides to take the Thousand Sunny and those aboard it back to Dressrosa. *Luffy allowed Franky to aid the rebels. *Lao G and his group will be guarding the entrance to the underground factory. *The battle between Doflamingo and Law rages through Dressrosa. The battle ends at the entrance to the Corrida Colosseum with Doflamingo as the victor, before he shoots Law three times at close range. **At the iron bridge, Doflamingo was shown bleeding for the first time after Law nicked his face. *Law mentions the Will of D. to Doflamingo. *Law thinks of someone named Cora as he is shot. Characters Arc Navigation